


Dethan Drabble

by hbrilove



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan on a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethan Drabble

Danny leaned down, wrapping his lips around the tip of Ethan’s cock. He grinned as he sucked hard forcing a high whine from the smaller male. The human’s tongue ran along the vein on the bottom of Ethan’s cock, thrusting three fingers in the alpha’s slick hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ethan bit out breathlessly. “Just fuck me,” he growled. 

Danny chuckled and shook his head before taking Ethan all the way down his throat, his nose tickling Ethan’s pubic hair. 

“Dammit,” Ethan growled angrily, his eyes flashing red briefly. He yanked Danny’s head away and threw him his back. He climbed on top of the human and sank onto Danny’s cock. “Fuck, yes,” he growled into Danny’s neck, ignoring the burn in favor of a fast pace. 

Danny cried out as he gripped Ethan’s biceps. “Fuck, you promised, Eth,” he muttered with a glare. A twist of Ethan’s hips wiped the glare off his face.


End file.
